


Of Gratitude

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Draco100's prompt #6: Grateful. 
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn. 
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt #6: Grateful. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Of Gratitude

~

“This sucks,” muttered Pansy. She scowled at the tracking bracelet on her wrist. “I hate this place and I hate having to report to the Ministry every week.” 

Draco, standing beside her, studied the matching bracelet on his arm. The metal made his skin itch, no matter how much lotion he used. “Actually, I’m grateful.”

“Why?” Pansy huffed. “You like having to report to an Auror?”

Draco hummed. “It’s not so bad.” He nodded. “There’s yours.” 

“Ugh, fine, time to get this over with. Good luck with yours.” Pansy strode away. 

Licking his lips, Draco smiled. He needed no luck.

~

“Hello, Malfoy.” Potter greeted Draco. “Have a seat.” 

Folding himself into the chair as gracefully as possible, Draco crossed his legs, noticing Potter eye his tight trousers. Best purchase ever. “Everything all right, Potter?” he asked solicitously. 

“Yes.” Potter coughed. “Fine. So, how was your week?”

“It was tolerable.” Draco sighed. 

Potter leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. “Did something happen? Were you attacked?” 

“No.” Draco looked away. “It’s just…difficult living with this bracelet. Still, I suppose I should be grateful I’m alive at all—”

Potter nodded. “I know I am.” 

Draco smirked. “Goodness, Potter. I didn’t know you cared.” 

~

Potter rolled his eyes. “I meant I’m grateful _I’m_ alive,” he clarified. 

“Ah.” Draco pursed his lips. “So sod me, then?” 

Potter flushed. “That’s not what I’m saying, and you know it.” 

Draco smirked. “Do I?” 

“Obviously I meant I’m glad we both made it.” Potter sighed. “Too many didn’t.” 

Draco sobered. “True.” 

“Anyway,” continued Potter, “you’re meeting your benchmarks, so it won’t be long until they remove the bracelet and you won’t have to see me every week.” He smiled faintly. “That’ll be a relief, I’m sure.” 

“Maybe.” Draco hummed. “Or maybe you’ll miss me.” 

Interestingly, Potter nodded. “Maybe.” 

~

Potter handed Draco a parchment. “Right, see you next week, Malfoy.” 

Draco stood. “Later, Potter.” Turning away, he dropped the parchment. As he bent over, he heard a stifled moan from Potter’s direction. He smirked. He’d never been more grateful for his perfect arse.

“Wait,” Potter said as Draco approached the door.

Pausing, Draco turned around. “Yes?” 

Potter cleared his throat. “I can’t date parolees,” he said. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Okay.” 

Potter exhaled. “But next week I’m releasing you.” 

Draco kept his face expressionless. “And?” 

Potter smiled. “And maybe…we can get a drink?” 

_Yes_. Draco hummed. “We’ll see.” 

~


End file.
